


The Community Tree

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, M/M, Snow, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry and Draco take part in the community tradition of decorating the tree in the park.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	The Community Tree

“Do we have to do this?” Draco asked, making a face even as he was pulling on his boots.

“ _Yes_ ,” Harry replied insistently. “It’s tradition and if we don’t join in, we’ll be seen as miserable.” 

“I _am_ miserable,” Draco muttered, standing up and reaching for his coat. 

“You are not,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. “Stop being such a drama queen. It’s an hour out of our time, and we’ll all get to enjoy the results.” 

“Harry, none of our neighbours like me,” Draco said matter-of-factly. “They all think I’m stuck up and I’ve been helping do this for five years now.” 

“Have you ever done anything to make them think you’re _not_ stuck up?” Harry asked. “No. Because every year, you make faces at them when they suggest a job for you.” 

“Well of course I do,” Draco exclaimed. “Because they’re always trying to send me up the tree to put the star on!” 

Harry laughed. “It’s supposed to be an honour to be the one to put the star on top of the tree,” he said. 

“Not when you don’t like heights!” Draco replied incredulously. “Seriously, Harry, why don’t they take the hint?!” 

Harry chuckled and shook his head. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I’ll tell them not to ask you to do the star this year. Although you never had a problem with heights playing Quidditch…” 

“That was before the battle,” Draco replied dryly. “Surely you must know why I’m not so keen on them anymore?” 

“Yes, I do,” Harry said, moving to wrap his arms around Draco, squeezing him gently. “And I don’t blame you.” 

“Then stop mocking me,” Draco replied, pouting slightly. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, pressing a kiss to Draco’s cheek. “But come on, we’d better get out there. I can see Dave and Charlie out there now.” 

Draco heaved a sigh. “Fine, fine,” he said. “Let’s get this over and done with.” 

Harry shook his head in amusement, leading Draco out of the house and across the road to the communal garden that was shared by all the houses in the square. 

In the centre of the garden, a large fir tree stood and it had long been a tradition for the residents to decorate the tree. Harry had cheerfully taken part for the four years before he and Draco began seeing each other. Then, when Draco had moved in, he had been roped into helping too. It had been against his will at first (‘This is elves work, Potter!’) but it hadn’t taken long for him to embrace it (‘Do you think everyone will like this bauble?’). The one job he still didn’t like was being asked to put the star on the tree, but it seemed that some of the residents thought it was funny to ask him to do it. 

“Here, Harry, you two are in charge of putting the ornaments on the tree this year!” 

Harry accepted the large box of ornaments from one of the men that were busy draping lights around the tree. “Thanks, Charlie.” 

“I like this job,” Draco said, smiling as Harry put the box on the ground. “I love seeing all the ornaments again.” 

“You big sap,” Harry said, chuckling as he nudged Draco’s shoulder with his own. 

“I can’t help it,” Draco said, shrugging. “They’re all so fancy, but they all have their own meaning too.” 

Harry smiled and nodded. “I know,” he said. “I like them all too. Look at this one,” he added, lifting out a bright red heart-shaped bauble. “I wonder who bought this one.” 

“I don’t know, but I like it,” Draco said, reaching out to take the bauble from Harry. “It’s like… a representation of what Christmas should mean.”

Harry nodded again. “Definitely,” he said. “Let’s hang it at the front.” 

Draco stood up and walked over to the tree, stretching up to hang the heart on one of the branches in the middle. “There.” 

“It looks good there,” Harry said, bringing the box of ornaments closer to the tree. “Here, let’s get the rest of them on there too.” 

He and Draco worked together for the next half an hour, hanging baubles and other ornaments from branches all over the tree until there were no more in the box. 

“All done?” Charlie asked, reappearing. “We’re ready to turn the lights on now.” 

“Yes, just hung the last one,” Harry said, nodding and taking a step back. 

It was just beginning to get dark now, the perfect time for the lights to be switched on. 

Harry took Draco’s hand and they stood back, watching with the rest of the residents as the lights flickered into life and the tree was suddenly bathed in multicoloured lights. 

“Amazing,” Draco said, smiling at the sight. Then, as snow began to fall gently from the cloud-filled sky, he turned to Harry. “Thank you for making me do this every year.” 

Harry smiled and squeezed Draco’s hand. “It’s always worth it,” he said, slipping his arm around Draco’s waist and pulling him close. “The tree looks fantastic doesn’t it?” 

Draco nodded. “It always does.”


End file.
